


Illusion 5

by pipapu



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipapu/pseuds/pipapu





	Illusion 5

5  
从远东的大厦里出来，外面的阳光晃的宁泽涛有点眩晕。这几天公司里莫名传出关于孙杨的流言，甚至传到他还在住院的父亲的耳里，想到董事会的压力和父亲的质问，宁泽涛觉得很累。

驱车来到医院，宁泽涛走到他父亲的病房，看见他父亲正在看新闻。

“来了就进来，站在门口做什么？”宁父看见了站在门口的宁泽涛，叫他进来。

宁泽涛慢慢走过来坐在床边的椅子上：“爸…”

“小涛，你想好怎么做了吗？”见宁泽涛低着头不说话，他又继续说道，“这公司是我年轻时白手起家一步步打拼起来的，能做到今天这么大不容易，把它给了你哥哥确实是我犯下的错误，放任他把公司造成这样也是我的不对，你心里委屈我也都知道，只是，小涛，爸爸不想看着自己这么多年的心血就这样倒下了，爸爸求求你好不好？”

父亲苍老的声音像一块大石头压在宁泽涛心上，小时候，他心里的父亲是意气风发的巨人，而现在躺在病床上的虚弱的老人，让他心里发酸。宁泽涛的手握紧又松开，最后他轻轻的说：“爸，我知道了，我会保住公司的。”

他出了医院，坐在车里，他想起了刚刚在远东，朴泰桓的办公室里，他那公式化的笑容。

“宁总，我不懂你刚刚说的什么剽窃，商业间谍，但我知道，这次你是保不住孙杨的。”

心里太闷，他打开车窗，想抽支烟，却想起自己早就在孙杨的监督下戒掉了，他紧咬嘴唇，手一下砸在方向盘上，大声响起的喇叭把路人都吓了一跳。一路飙回家里，孙杨还在拍戏，不在家。

宁泽涛拿出手机，给孙杨打电话，很快就被接起来：“怎么了？”

“你今天什么时候结束？”

“唔，估计下午六点就能结束了。”

“那我在家里等你回来。”

Tony看着打完电话一脸傻笑的孙杨，八卦的靠过去：“怎么了？宁总说什么了你这么高兴？”

孙杨立马瞪他一眼：“没事，你能不能和导演说一下快点拍啊，我今天想早点收工。”

Tony看了他一眼，孙杨睁大眼睛看着他，真挚的眼神把他打败，只好叹了口气去找导演。只不过下午的戏份还是很多，导演又精细，一幕一幕慢慢拍完已经快要七点了，孙杨着急的的跳上车，催促着司机赶快开，却被堵在了路上，等他终于到家的时候，已经快要九点了，他在车上给宁泽涛打过电话，现在却没在卧室里看见他，孙杨瘪着嘴在屋里转了一圈，听见了浴室门打开的声音。

孙杨一转身，就看见宁泽涛只穿了一件白衬衫，衬衫松松垮垮的挂在他身上，下面没穿裤子，两条大长腿露在外面，皮肤泛着被热水泡出的粉红色，头发还是湿的，水珠滴下来落在宁泽涛身上，划出一道道水痕。孙杨下意识的咽口水，呆在那里不知道该做什么。

“帮我吹头发吧。”宁泽涛冲着他笑，孙杨更是连魂儿都丢了。

孙杨拿着毛巾，温柔的擦着宁泽涛的头发，宁泽涛盘着腿坐在床上，孙杨的眼神止不住的往那没穿内裤的地方瞟。宁泽涛感觉到他的视线，轻拍了他一下，孙杨立马回过神来，拿起吹风机给宁泽涛吹头发，湿润的头发在孙杨的大手里变的柔软干燥，乌黑的发丝滑过孙杨的掌心，留下柔顺的触感。孙杨放下吹风机，又用梳子慢慢梳顺了，宁泽涛突然握住他的手，湿润的眼睛看着他，缓缓地把孙杨的手拉进，伸出粉红的舌头轻轻舔过，又一口咬在手腕上。

轻微的刺痛感让孙杨的呼吸加重，他任宁泽涛咬了一会，等宁泽涛松口的时候，上面已经留下了一个深深的牙印。宁泽涛又轻轻的舔吻他留下的印记，有点麻有点痒，孙杨忍不住，一下把他压倒在床上。

“你知道你在做什么？”

“我想在你身上留下点痕迹。”宁泽涛看着他，“可惜这个痕迹也持续不了多久。”

“那我可以把你的名字纹在身上。”

宁泽涛笑了一下，抱住孙杨的脖子吻住他，微微曲起的膝盖磨蹭着孙杨的下身，房间的气氛很快升温，趁着孙杨放松，宁泽涛一用力翻过身骑在孙杨身上。

“今天换我主动吧。”

孙杨躺在床上呼吸急促，宁泽涛脱光了他的衣服，他自己却还穿着白衬衫。他看见宁泽涛俯下身，轻柔的吻从小腹一路亲到他已经挺立的肉棒，他看着宁泽涛粉红的唇最后落在他的顶端，接着一下把头部含进嘴里，湿热的感觉配着香艳的画面，孙杨觉得他马上就能射出来。

宁泽涛含着他的东西抬眼看他，湿漉漉的眸子好像带着委屈，看的孙杨呼吸一窒，手覆上宁泽涛的头发，压着他含的更深，很快宁泽涛就被抵到了喉咙，粗大的东西占据了他柔软的口腔，顶的他有点反胃，却还执意要吞的更深，他把孙杨的全部都含进去，小嘴被全部占满，卖力的舔弄吞吐，孙杨的呼吸加重，按着宁泽涛的头动作的更快，他抬头看向身下，宁泽涛已经被弄的眼角发红，噙着泪水，嘴唇被进出弄的颜色鲜红，却还是不停的舔弄，孙杨一瞬间只觉得自己无法思考，立刻射在了宁泽涛嘴里。

宁泽涛没准备好，热液射在他喉咙上，烫的他咳嗽了几声，喉咙的震颤让孙杨还插在宁泽涛嘴里的肉棒抖了抖，看见宁泽涛皱起了眉头，他立刻抽出自己的东西，想起来看看宁泽涛，却被他按在床上。

宁泽涛把嘴里的白液吐到手里：“你别动。”说着，带着白液的手指伸到自己身后，就着孙杨的精液开始给自己扩张。

眼前的场景太过香艳，宁泽涛修长的手指慢慢没入后面的穴口，手指上白色的液体没全部推进去，留在泛红的穴口，看着他的手指在小穴里进出，还会带出一点白色的液体，孙杨觉得自己的理智已经烧干殆尽，可被宁泽涛压着，让他无法动作。

很快宁泽涛就伸进了三根手指，进出带来的水声清晰的回响在房间里，他摸到了自己的敏感点，立即呻吟出来，快感让他忍不住的不停去触碰，酥麻的感觉让他扬起脖子，喉咙里发出甜腻的呻吟。

宁泽涛慢慢抽出手指，扶着孙杨再一次立起来的阴茎，对着穴口慢慢做下去，孙杨粗大的阴茎只进到一半就让他身体发软，撑不住似的一下坐下去，前端顶到最深处，宁泽涛软软的叫了一声，射了出来。

高潮的宁泽涛浑身脱力，勉强的撑着在孙杨身上动了几下，可高潮后的他敏感的厉害，受不得一点刺激，后穴酸胀的感觉让他只能靠在孙杨的怀里，他抱着孙杨轻微的前后摇动，却怎么都觉得不够。

“你动一动，孙杨，呜…”

带着一点哭腔的柔腻的声音，孙杨狠狠吻上他的嘴唇，吮咬着他滑腻的舌头，一把翻过身把他压在身下，快速的动起来，每一下都退到穴口，再狠狠的操进去，准确的顶在最深处的那个凸起，宁泽涛的身体颤抖不停，环在孙杨腰上的腿也不停的发抖，大腿上的肌肉痉挛颤动，穴口被孙杨撞击的发红，连里面的媚肉都被翻出来又顶进去，孙杨紧紧的掐着宁泽涛的腰，抽插不停，宁泽涛甜腻的呻吟全被他吞进嘴里。

“呜，嗯…”孙杨的唇终于离开宁泽涛，他大口呼吸着，“孙杨，孙杨…”

“我在呢，我在…”

“快一点，再…快一点，狠狠的…干我…”

淫荡的话语烧掉了孙杨心里最后那根名为理智的弦，他加快速度，又猛又快的干的宁泽涛连话也说不出来，炙热的吻落在宁泽涛胸前，留下一个又一个吻痕，手伸到下面抚慰宁泽涛的欲望，感觉到自己快要到了，孙杨准备退出来射在外面。

“别…”宁泽涛感觉到孙杨的动作，里面绞得更紧，“别走，就射在里面…”

孙杨不再犹豫，快速的抽插了几下，手里抚慰的动作不停，最后和宁泽涛一起攀上欲望的高峰。前后都达到高潮的宁泽涛直接昏睡过去，孙杨伏在他身上休息了一会，抱着他去浴室里清洗。

第二天醒来的时候，孙杨一睁眼就看见怀里的宁泽涛正看着自己，迷迷糊糊的好像在他眼里看见了悲伤的感觉，可很快那感觉就消失了。宁泽涛见他醒了，对他笑了一下，凑过来和他亲吻，房间里很快就又有甜腻的喘息。

结束之后，宁泽涛靠在孙杨怀里，抓着他的手指玩：“孙杨，今天晚上有个饭局，你陪我一起去吧。”

“好。”孙杨任他玩着手指，轻轻亲吻他的发梢。

“我会告诉Tony地址的，你拍完戏就直接过去吧。”

孙杨点点头，宁泽涛又和他在床上纠缠了一会，才起身收拾准备工作。看着孙杨先离开了家，宁泽涛拿出手机，页面上是他和朴泰桓的对话。

“照我说的做，这次投标我们远东会自动退出，并且承认是我们抄袭。”  
“你只用交出孙杨就行了。”

看着他自己回复的“好。”宁泽涛难过的觉得呼吸都要停止。


End file.
